videogamehelperfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gamermead
Don't know what happened, but whatever it is, it was an accident. Anyways, do you think we should make future discussions on the Bandipedia Highlights forum? Because I seem to be able to find Bandipedia Highlights easier than Video Game Helper for some reason. Click here to go to the forum. P.S. There appears to be something called Video Game Helper on Facebook. I don't know what it is but if it is related then let me know. EpicWikipedian 00:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :That can't be done to talk pages. You can only do it with forums. EpicWikipedian 16:36, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, doing that would be tricky, as we've still got things left to do before we're ready to spotlight it. EpicWikipedian 16:47, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't know. Usually takes a matter of time and effort, but the grammar over here is very poor. So we definitely need to fix that. EpicWikipedian 17:21, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hmm. There is a way to do that, but with the design of Club VG, it'll be hard to work with. EpicWikipedian 18:55, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::400. EpicWikipedian 17:22, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Lol, why did you make an article about the V.G.H. mascot? He's the same man as Diddy Kong! EpicWikipedian 17:30, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Click here to see the page. EpicWikipedian 17:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I like itCrashfreak99 20:24, January 6, 2012 (UTC) What sort of games?Crashfreak99 20:31, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I understand. I don't do rude stuff eitherCrashfreak99 20:37, January 6, 2012 (UTC) okCrashfreak99 20:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) That is supposed to happenCrashfreak99 20:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Do you think we should add glitches that help players on?Crashfreak99 20:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ThanksCrashfreak99 20:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) How do you customize badges?Crashfreak99 20:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ok Crashfreak99 21:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) because it sounded like itCrashfreak99 21:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Warning my game guides are randomCrashfreak99 22:29, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure. I'm not an expert on it though because I don't play it that muchCrashfreak99 11:55, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm waiting untill I think I deserve to be oneCrashfreak99 12:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'll proably wait untill I've done around 150 edits on here Crashfreak99 12:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) This wiki is very fun to edit onCrashfreak99 12:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm trying to get more badges tooCrashfreak99 13:02, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't know really. It's mainly because I don't know how to design them.Crashfreak99 13:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah mabye see the thing is when I press the customize badges button it put me onto the wiki actiity pageCrashfreak99 13:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I think it might just be the PC. I will try it on my laptop laterCrashfreak99 13:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) By the way is Mad Dash Racing that Cartoon Network game?Crashfreak99 13:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) okCrashfreak99 18:10, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I have to admit though I find the fight with the Great and Mighty poo in that game to be funnyCrashfreak99 18:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Are you and EpicWikipedian going to be live like you will be talking?Crashfreak99 19:12, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Like are you actually speaking?Crashfreak99 09:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I can't get the game because I don't have an Xbox and I think you should keep the clubCrashfreak99 19:31, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I was outCrashfreak99 19:49, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok then I want to be made one nowCrashfreak99 20:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) thanksCrashfreak99 20:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Go on my contributions page and then click user rights management to get to itCrashfreak99 20:14, January 8, 2012 (UTC) SysopCrashfreak99 20:15, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Also you should check out the Rayman series it's fun like CrashCrashfreak99 20:45, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I have the original on PS1 and the new Origins oneCrashfreak99 21:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I think so. I have it on Wii and it is really fun Crashfreak99 21:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :That blog post was actually incorrect. Nintendo 3DS cannot produce HD graphics, apparently it's only capable of up to 240x400 pixels which is 240p. By the way I don't have a Nintendo 3DS and am not planning to get one. EpicWikipedian 21:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Not a good idea. No, really, according to this page, it says near the bottom that you can be demoted by staff if you promote people un-necessarily. I'd rather wait until he had 150-200 edits before he got promoted. EpicWikipedian 21:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes but with as many as 3 people on a wiki, and with every person on the wiki being an admin, especially if all 3 are active, websites cannot work properly if too many people are admins. EpicWikipedian 21:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Bandipedia is a very large website with over 1,100 articles and therefore needs many admins to moderate it's content. However, there's no need for as many as 3 admins to moderate slightly over 20 articles. EpicWikipedian 22:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the previous post, I deleted it now. I was just in a bad mood at the time. Anyways, Crashfreak99 said that he was fine with not being an admin for now. I promise to be friends again if you do not say anything about this admin thing anymore. :) EpicWikipedian 23:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) no I haven't heard of itCrashfreak99 16:36, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I don't know as far as I know you haven't done anything no one told meCrashfreak99 17:22, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Why you were blocked You were blocked because you made several low-quality edits and a useless page. By the way, the image for the "Explorer" badge is not family-friendly, so I'll change it back to the clown one if you don't change it in 10 minutes. EpicWikipedian 17:23, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Bandipedia Your block will expire soon. Our policy at Bandipedia has also been updated. EpicWikipedian 17:09, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Whether or not you think it's true, that is his full name. And, in most cases, the full name has to be the title of the article. Now, when you're unblocked which will happen very soon now, please come back and make at least adequate-quality edits so we won't have to clean up after you. EpicWikipedian 17:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC) it won't let me onto the badges page. It only did once and that was when I was an admin on hereCrashfreak99 20:43, January 10, 2012 (UTC) yeah also I answered your request on the FAQ pageCrashfreak99 20:47, January 10, 2012 (UTC) read the reply to thatCrashfreak99 20:51, January 10, 2012 (UTC) yeah also awesome I wonder if you would be listed as the creator?Crashfreak99 16:04, January 11, 2012 (UTC) sounds coolCrashfreak99 16:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but you would be credited. I bet Nintendo would give you one freeCrashfreak99 16:17, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Now you just have to hope they actually make itCrashfreak99 16:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) YeahCrashfreak99 16:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) That kinda already exsistsCrashfreak99 16:32, January 11, 2012 (UTC) The Wii has a thing on it called the Virtual Console which does thatCrashfreak99 16:34, January 11, 2012 (UTC) lolCrashfreak99 16:39, January 11, 2012 (UTC) it means laugh out loud I was laughing at the picture thoughCrashfreak99 16:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I was just making sure you didn't think I was laughing at youCrashfreak99 16:47, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to request to be an admin soonCrashfreak99 16:54, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I knowCrashfreak99 16:56, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I might be ready by the end of the weekCrashfreak99 16:59, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I can't wait to customize the badgesCrashfreak99 17:01, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm also trying to get badgesCrashfreak99 17:03, January 11, 2012 (UTC) coolCrashfreak99 17:07, January 11, 2012 (UTC) You can't change itCrashfreak99 17:57, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't have that game. I have these DK games DK:King of Swing and Donkey Kong Country ReturnsCrashfreak99 20:10, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I made my admin requestCrashfreak99 07:57, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure also I don't know but you can restore itCrashfreak99 16:46, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat The problem is that Club VG already covers that type of content. How do we change the names of Rampedia, the V.G.H. and Bandipedia Highlights to not say the "Wiki" part of the name? Because this is really getting annoying now. EpicWikipedian 14:25, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know either. One of their help pages suggests it's to boost the wiki's search rankings, but forcing "Wiki" onto the name is beyond what my temper can hold. Are they having a laugh? What should we do? EpicWikipedian 14:34, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::My sister does, by I don't. However, I do have an original Game Boy Advance and a Game Boy Advance SP, but the SP one isn't working as it has run out of batteries. EpicWikipedian 15:48, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, a sister. EpicWikipedian 15:51, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Original PS2 (not the slim one), GameCube, PlayStation Portable and a slim 120GB PlayStation 3. EpicWikipedian 16:43, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::I don't have a Nintendo DS so I can't give an exact answer, but it probably works via signals which each other's consoles capture and then repeat to simulate multiplayer. EpicWikipedian 17:50, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That is in English. British English to be precise. EpicWikipedian 17:54, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::It's a bit hard to, really. Surely you at least partly understand it? EpicWikipedian 18:09, January 13, 2012 (UTC) It's ok I guessCrashfreak99 19:16, January 13, 2012 (UTC) There isn't a storyCrashfreak99 21:05, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Sorry, but I would rather focus on editing Bandipedia and Bandipedia Highlights. They are both sustaining heavy vandalism attacks right now. Also, soon I am going to take on something new in my life, as I said on one of my blog posts over at Bandipedia, so I would rather only listen to very urgent stuff from now on. EpicWikipedian 14:50, January 14, 2012 (UTC) okCrashfreak99 18:29, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Wierd my sisters(rubbish) wiki dosen't show up on google eitherCrashfreak99 18:45, January 14, 2012 (UTC) it's ok I guessCrashfreak99 18:53, January 14, 2012 (UTC) well we can't spotlight it yetCrashfreak99 19:00, January 14, 2012 (UTC) link to it on the main page here Crashfreak99 19:06, January 14, 2012 (UTC) weirdCrashfreak99 12:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) that it dosen't let you use the linkCrashfreak99 17:48, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Make a lot of pagesCrashfreak99 18:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I know but you have to if you want to spotlight it. I think this place will get more peopleCrashfreak99 18:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I will try Crashfreak99 18:42, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Go to "Special:WikiFeatures" on the wiki and enable chat. EpicWikipedian 10:46, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Please stop trying to enable everything on this wiki. The new navigation especially feels out of theme for this wiki. Enable it once more, and I'm leaving this wiki for good. EpicWikipedian 16:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Look. I'm sorry if I scared you by saying "leaving", but we need to wait until the wiki gets a little first before enabling the new navigation. Furthermore, you do not need to enable every single feature. EpicWikipedian 16:54, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Expanded wiki navigation With the help tab though, under the expanded wiki navigation, it looks ugly because nothing is in it. EpicWikipedian 14:28, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Explain clearer EpicWikipedian 15:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) not meCrashfreak99 07:42, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Video game voting center rules Yes, but different countries have different rating systems. In Australia, where you live, assuming that data is not a lie, your age ratings scale from G right over to MA15+. The rating before MA15+ actually has the same age recommendation but it's advisory. This limits video games from G to PG, which is not very inclusive. On the other hand, I'm in the United Kingdom, and the age ratings here are 3+, 7+, 12+, 16+ and 18+. Furthermore, age ratings for each game can change from country to country, so I think you should just call games which are "adult" are not allowed. EpicWikipedian 13:06, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you like Shadow the Hedehog. It's one of my favourite gamesCrashfreak99 19:03, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I love the game so much I beat all the main story's and the last story. I also got most of the A ranks.Crashfreak99 16:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC)